Yes!
Yes! (also known as Red, Post-City, CN City Reprise and CN City 2.0) was the fourth era of Cartoon Network. It began on April 3, 2006, running concurrent with CN City and ended on June 3, 2007, when it was re-branded to Summer 2007. Many of the bumpers in the Yes! era consisted of characters saying and doing random things behind a plain red background. There were also a handful of CN City bumpers in this era. It was the last branding of Cartoon Network to be introduced under Jim Samples' lead. Bumpers .]] The Now/Then bumpers in this era were similar to those featured in the CN City era, but with a number of refinements. The sets used in the City bumpers were modified to use dark, flat, psychedelic colors and smoother animation, which gave them a more New Age feel. Some of these sets featured a silhouetted character from a show in their environment. For example, one bumper was set in the cul-de-sac from Ed, Edd n Eddy, where Ed would be seen running past a mailbox. The white discs in these bumpers that showed the character's head were replaced with larger, sharper-quality red discs. The music in these bumpers was more rock and techno-oriented than the CN City ones. Nikki, who was the announcer for the Now/Then bumps from 2004 to 2006, was replaced with a male announcer. However, in September 2006, some of the recycled City bumps featuring her were used, mostly as a placeholder. The CN City look was still in use during this time, and a few new cityscape bumpers were made. However, the "Yes!" bumpers were shown more than the City ones, especially during Summer 2006. In 2007, when Stuart Synder took over as CN's president, the City bumpers became less and less common and was eventually phased out along with the "Yes!" look on June 3, 2007. From June to September 4, 2006, bumpers would air involving characters from Cartoon Network shows doing and saying random things behind a red background. The mascots for these bumpers were Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) and Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). The network's slogan during the summer was a simplistic “Cartoon Network: Yes!”, as spoken by Fred Fredburger and Bloo. There were also bumps featuring some CN characters and the cast of Camp Lazlo as stick puppets. In September 2006, the Fred Fredburger and Cheese commercials were gradually phased out, and new live action bumpers were created in the style of Adult Swim and Williams Street. These included "Karaoke", "Bloo Playing Catch", "Disco Club", "Random Clam", "Billy's Nose", "Bloo's Stature", and "The Muffin Man".'' These bumps ended in February 2007. In February 2007, the "Yes!" look was slightly refurbished. Two different styles of bumps were aired during this time: the first style is Lunchbox of Doom, featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI gothic lunchbox, a reference to an episode of ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. These bumps ended on June 3, 2007. Programming During this era, most of the original Cartoon Cartoons were being re-run on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, and one of them, Dexter's Laboratory, also became available on Boomerang. At this point, the only Cartoon Cartoons to still be in production were The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Some shows, such as I Am Weasel and Cow and Chicken, were taken off the network completely. Courage the Cowardly Dog re-ran standalone in October 2006, as part of The Grim and Courage Hour. The ratings were good enough that Stuart Snyder brought the show back into re-runs in 2007. The CN City era was the first era of CN to air live-action programming, and the Yes! era continued this trend, much to the chargin of long-time fans. In April, teen sitcom Saved by the Bell aired on Adult Swim for two weeks. During the weeks of the airings, the 1980s Saturday morning program Pee-wee's Playhouse began airing Mondays-Thursdays on July 10, 2006. On December 8, 2006, the network debuted their first live-action television movie called Re-Animated, a collaboration between both live-action and animation. In 2007, the film was spun-off into its own half-hour series entitled Out of Jimmy's Head, which continues the events of the film. * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Justice League Unlimited (ended May 13, 2006) * Squirrel Boy (premiered May 27, 2006) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (ended June 27, 2006) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (ended April 9, 2007) * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Ben 10 * Class of 3000 (premiered November 4, 2006) * Evil Con Carne (ended March 16, 2007) Cast *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Brian Doyle-Murray—Coach Gills *C.H. Greenblatt—Fred Fredburger *Candi Milo—Coco; Cheese *Carlos Alazraqui—Lazlo; Clam *Cree Summer—Numbuh 5 *Grey DeLisle—Mandy; Yumi; Frankie Foster *Janice Kawaye—Ami *Jeff Bennett—Raj; Samson *Keith Ferguson—Bloo *Keone Young—Kaz Harada *Matt Hill—Ed *Mirabelle Kirkland—Yumi Ishiyama (Now/Then bumpers only) *Nikki—Now/Then Voiceover *Pamela Adlon—Andy Johnson *Phil LaMarr—Wilt *Tara Strong—Ben Tennyson *Tom Kane—Mr. Herriman *Tom Kenny—Eduardo; Jake Spidermonkey; Scoutmaster Lumpus *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Richard Steven Horvitz—Rodney J. Squirrel; Billy *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Scott Menville—Bobby *Steve Blum—Heatblast *Steve Little—Chip; Skip *Vanessa Marshall—Irwin Gallery See also *CN City *Powerhouse *Summer 2007 *Fall Category:Stubs Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras